


Skinny Dipping

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-26
Updated: 2011-01-26
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10809297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ginny just wants to have some fun. Written for the HPGW100 Community on livejournal.





	Skinny Dipping

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

“Oh come on Harry… It will be fun!” Ginny called from across the small clearing before starting to remove her sweater.  
  
“Gin, I really don’t think skinny dipping in some random pond you found is a good idea. There could be creatures in the water; we could get some awful disease, or something.”  
  
Ginny just shook her head and laughed, “Harry you’ve fought the Dark Lord and won, you can’t tell me that you’re really afraid of some Grindylows or something. I think you’re just scared of getting caught. That’s silly, really, ‘cause the fear of getting caught is half the fun.”

 


End file.
